This work concerns the role of beta-alanine in the maintenance of melanistic polymorphism, with specific attention to the influence of this amino acid on melanization, metabolism, and ultrastructure. This basic information is used in attempts to elucidate the mechanisms of microhabitat selection and related territorialism in Drosophila melanogaster.